Believe Only Half of What You See
by Morrigan428
Summary: Rumors are flying about school regarding Miwa and Miki, leaving Yuu paranoid


Disclaimer: No own Marmalade Boy. No sue me. Sound a lot like Amazon Jungle  
woman, I do.  
  
Warnings, Ratings, Etc: PG, Humor fic in sick sadistic sorta way... you know, classic Calla... Also this is an old fic... as in 3 years old... But  
enjoy it! ^_^ Feedback is always welcome!!!  
  
Believe Only Half of What you See, and Not Everything You Hear  
  
Yuu walked quietly along the sidewalk making his way home from the "Junk Jungle". He held his head high, his face expressionless, but his eyes were dating to betray his emotions to the world. His footsteps were light, but his heart was vastly heavier.  
  
He had been hearing rumors lately... Rumors that he didn't dare to believe or even consider in million years, Until now... Only because it was repeated by Ryoko-sensei. Well, it wasn't really a rumor she had repeated, but more asked about something that could've been totally different in her meaning... but could've been...  
  
He replayed the scene in his head again...  
  
"I seen Miwa stopping by your house today.", then she paused, her brow creasing in thought, "He's been spending a lot of time at your house lately, hasn't he?"  
  
He could only nod confirmation. But it was then that he actually started considering the facts he'd known that could support the rumor. Miwa had been coming over a lot lately, and never seemed in a hurry to leave. he would always stay even after Yuu left for work. But HIS Miki and Miwa...? Miki cheating on him? Miwa betraying their friendship after all this time?  
  
True, he had been thinking about what Suzu's father has asked him to consider quite frequently of late, and seriously thinking of doing it. And yes, he'd already told Miwa about the suggestion for him to study in America. And yes, it seemed after that Miwa began coming over to the house more. Either staying even after he left or being there when he came home.  
  
Yuu frowned involuntarily. Surly Michael would've said something. But then Michael wasn't home much anymore either. Yuu thought about the conversation he and Miwa had just before he left today.  
  
"Hey! You want me to walk with you part way to your house?" he had asked Miwa.  
  
Miwa shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'm sure Miki will take care of me." he followed it up with his cocky smirk.  
  
Miki will take care of him? What did that mean? And why did he call her just plain 'Miki'? Why so informal? Yuu stopped in his tracks just a block from his home, eyes wide, mouth suddenly threatening to open as an image crossed his mind. Miwa and Miki kissing... He suddenly felt as though the ground beneath him was breaking apart. It was getting hard to stand.  
  
But he quickly dismissed the thought by what Miwa told him once. That he wanted to show Meiko that house he had come to see that night so long ago. Yuu also knew for a fact that Miwa was still in love with her. His next thought was of Miki, how eager she always was to meet up with him. Surly if she and Miwa were forming some kind of relationship she wouldn't do that anymore. She was too honest with her emotions. She let them show so very easily. He'd know. He would definately know if things had changed.  
  
He felt his feet automatically begin to carry him in strides again. It was all nonsense. Sure, it was one of the popular rumors at school right now. Sure, people would even come up to him at work or in the halls and ask him about it, but he knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be. Weren't these the same people that tried to make out that he and Miwa were more than friends? He heard himself give out a small laugh at the thought.  
  
They based everyhthing on what they thought they were seeing, not on what was. This was no different.  
  
Finally, reaching his home, he went through the gate and through the door, shutting it quietly. He was about to let out his usual greeting of "I'm home!" when voices coming from the kitchen stopped him. They were muffled but he knew their owners- Miwa and Miki.He thought he could smell something in the air... he wasn't sure what. But still finding himself slightly paranoid about the whole Miwa/Miki thing, he quickly removed his shoes and stepped out of the threshold , and into the room enough to hear them clearly, but without being seen... nor being able to see anything himself.What he heard forced his eyes to widen and his fists to clench up with anger, shock and a million other emotions at once.  
  
He heard Miki giggle, "You know, Miwa we shouldn't be doing this right now. Yuu will be home soon."  
  
"Won't that shock him?", came Miwa's answer. Next he heard a thump and some clanging and rustling. "Miki you need to try and loosen up some..."  
  
"I'm trying to but I'm so nervous."  
  
Yuu bit his lip as he flet his eyelids shut tight. It couldn;t be. No... He heard Miwa let out a heavy sigh, then heard Miki purr out a "Hmmmmmm" sound.  
  
"How's this?" Miwa asked her.  
  
"It feels nice." she breathed.  
  
Yuu found himself inching further and further into the living room, which was connected to the dining area and more important the kitchen.  
  
"Oww! Oww! Miwa it hurts! Oww!" Miki screeched out all at once.  
  
"Hold on!" Miwa shouted, then there was more thumping and clanging, then, "Hold still or it might hurt more."  
  
Yuu couldn't take it anymore. He literally ran into the room, anger in his voice as he began to speak, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
But when his eyes took in the scene, he grew both confused and relieved. The two were peering back at him with large eyes, mouths open and raised eyebrows. Perplexed, he studied the scene more. Miwa was holding an ice cube on Miki's hand, a white ascent of smoke in the air gave evidence to something being cooked on the stove, or having been taking out of the oven.  
  
"Huh?" was all he could manage to get out in his puzzlement.  
  
All at once he found himself nearly knocked over by Miki, who had sprinted form the kitchen and wrapped he arms about him in a tight hug, proclaiming his name joyfully as she ran. He pulled her away after a few moments.  
  
"Okay, what in the world is going on?" he finally asked.  
  
"Cooking lessons. I'm trying to teach your little gourmet there how to cook. Which is rather hopeless, I might add." Miwa called to him as he turned throwing the ice cube into the sink.  
  
Yuu looked down at miki to find her glaring at Miwa.  
  
"She's better at frying herself than hamburger and fish. I mean take a look at the burn she just gave herself."  
  
Miki turned around to find his eyes with a sheepish candor. Delicately Yuu took her hand and lifted it up to vision. A long welt lay on it, pink and obviously still hot with fever. Both winced at it.  
  
Dumbfounded, Yuu questioned again, "Why? I mean we both know you're hopeless."  
  
She scowled at him then answered, "I wanted to make something nice for you." She pulled away then stepped past him, walking to the couch and plopping down on it hopelessly. "But I guess, I can't do it."  
  
"What exactly was she making?" Yuu asked Miwa as he came into the kitchen where Miwa was turning ranges off.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure what it is, I just know know it was SUPPOSED to be lasanga." Both looked at a pan of a half cooked SOMETHING.  
  
"An Italian dish? I didn't know that you cooked."  
  
"Yes, sure do. But as for her, if she'd just loosen up and not tense up the minute she lays eyes on the stove top she'd be ok. I managed to get her to loosen up a bit by massaging her shoulders, but it's hopeless! We've been at this for WEEKS!" Miwa finished dramatically.  
  
They watched Miki slide down lower in her seat. Miwa shook his head, realising that he'd taken the critque too far. Calling out loud enough for her to hear, "but what she made yesterday was pretty good." He looked at the pan of would be pasta again. "Well, I guess SOME of this is edible... SO maybe she's not completely useless in the kitchen."  
  
Miki's head popped back up again.  
  
"Well, I gotta go." Miwa began rummaging aound, collecting his things. "By the way Matsuura, you should have seen the look on your face when you came in! It was priceless! If I didn't know how your mind worked so well, I'd have sworn that you thought Miki and I were making out. Ja'ne!"  
  
He flashed a cocky grin that was all classic Miwa and left a disappointed Miki and a wide eyed Yuu to their 'dinner'.  
  
End 


End file.
